A Father's Intervention
by Lola Schatzi
Summary: Fed up, a father of three unwed sons sets out to find their perfect mates. He's got grandbabies on the brain, and will stop at nothing to see his three sons down the aisle. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! I have a new story, and I know what you're thinking; what about your other story? Well, I've hit a roadblock with it, and am putting on the back burner for a while. But I have this story all planned out, chapter for chapter, and hope to update quickly! _

_Thanks for reading, and leave me a review to let me know what you think! Thanks!_

_p.s. I am looking for a beta, so PM me and let me know if you're interested!_

_**All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer, I own nothing. **_

A Father's Intervention: Chapter 1

Carlisle.

What was a father to do? With three successful sons, all incredibly smart and handsome; you think one of them would have figured it out. Haven't their mother and I been a fine pair of examples? Didn't we create a loving atmosphere at home that many would give anything to have? I thought I had done a better job at raising them; and my poor wife, she loses sleep over them. All of her babies have grown and left the nest, and my dear Esme longs for grandbabies to spoil. You think one of my so called bright sons would have given her that simple gift; it really isn't _that _much to ask for.

My name is Carlisle, and I have three sons who have tested my patience long enough. I gave them time, I told them of the joys of marriage and parenthood, but have they listened? I'm afraid they haven't, and now it's time for me to step in.

It's time for a Father's intervention.

Let me introduce you to my three sons; I'll start with Jasper.

Jasper is the oldest of my boys, and by far the most mature of the group. He takes his life and his job very seriously, no time for work or play. History is his passion. He's spent years traveling the world, finding his own treasures to open his very own museum and library. He spends hours working, and traveling; always trying to discover new secrets about the past. Some might think he's adventurous, and to a certain degree I would say that he was. But not in the way most would think. He always works alone, and never mixes business with pleasure.

I've picked him out a live wire. This little spit fire is going to throw him for a loop, and turn is organized world upside-down. She doesn't live by the rules, and you never know what she'll do next. She's the god-child of my Aunt, and she's perfect for my Jasper.

Next is Emmett. What can I say, except he is the polar opposite of Jasper. He lives by the seat of his pants, and flies through life never thinking of how it affects others. He's had many women, and when I say many, I mean it. He's a ladies' man through and through, and always gets what he wants. I must tell you though, my Esme didn't raise our sons to be disrespectful. Even though Emmett has had his fair share of women, he never hurts or betrays them.

Emmett isn't going to know what hit him when my little beauty is through with him. She's strong, independent, and will see right through Emmett's charm to the man he is inside. She'll bring him down to size, and take hold of the reigns. Did I mention she's downright gorgeous? She's my auto mechanic, and a good one at that, and I couldn't think of anyone better suited for the job of taming Emmett.

And last but certainly not least is my youngest; Edward. Esme has a soft spot for her 'baby boy' and I had to tread carefully. No woman is too good for her Edward. He's going to be the hardest nut to crack. Of all our boys, he's made the biggest name for himself. He's become a world famous pianist; much to his mother's delight. He travels the world giving concerts, and performing for sold out audiences all across the globe. He has women everywhere who would literally kill to be with him, but our Edward won't give any of them a second look. He feels he's better off alone. No woman could deal with his rigorous schedule. No woman could deal with the girls who throw themselves at him. And most importantly, in his opinion, no woman would ever want him for more than his fame and fortune.

I've chosen very carefully for my Edward. This beautiful young lady is the daughter of my best friend and college roommate. She comes from money; old money. You'd never know it though, because she's as humble as they come. She's trying to make a name for herself as an artist, and a fine artist she is too. But don't underestimate her; she's got an edge to her, make no mistake about that. She'll have to be strong to take on Edward, because he'll put her through the ringer. She's a tough one though, and I know that she'll work her way into Edward's heart, just as she does to everyone who knows her.

Now, I better get a move on, because I, and these girls have our work cut out for us.

_**Thanks for reading, now let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to all of you who are reading this! I'm looking forward to writing it, and hope that you enjoy it! _

_**All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer. I'm just playing with her characters.**_

Ch. 2

Jasper.

I didn't have time for this, period. I had too much to do; and didn't care to think about flaunting myself in front of a camera. Time Magazine wants to do a story about the Museum, and don't get me wrong, I'm grateful. Of course I want my Museum to have exposure in such a widely published magazine; I just didn't want to be photographed for the entire world to see. I have some lovely workers that could do the job nicely. But _Time _wants me, and who am I to deny them?

It was a beautiful day in Atlanta, and I was happy that I chose to walk to the shoot. There is no better season than fall; with all the leaves changing colors, and the cooler temperatures. After another hot southern summer; fall was a most welcome change.

I briefly checked the address on the building as I walked in; heaven forbid I should arrive at the wrong place. Why magazines chose to do shoots in such non-descript buildings was beyond me.

As I walked in I was once again sorry that I didn't try harder to get out of this. Before I could even adjust my eyes to the darkness; a mob converged upon me.

"He's here everyone, let's get moving!" An overly tall woman was shouting orders to a large group of people.

"And you must be Jasper; it's a pleasure to meet you." I stared at the woman, waiting for a proper introduction.

"We spoke on the phone; I'm Anne." She stuck out her hand to me, which was proportional to the rest of her, large.

"Of course, Anne. I'm staggered that your magazine took such an interest in my museum." I shook her hand that seemed to even dwarf my own.

"Well of course we did; but no time to waste on that, we need to get you over to makeup."

_Did I just hear her correctly? Makeup? _

"Alice honey, I'm sending him over. I'm depending on you to work your magic; quickly though."

A young woman immediately took my arm and started dragging me to another section of the large room. We came to an abrupt stop in front of several mirrors, and she released my arm and walked away.

"Ah, The Jasper Cullen." A lilting but powerful voice was speaking to me; I just couldn't see where it was coming from.

A tiny woman stepped out from behind a rack of clothes and planted herself uncomfortably close to me.

She was so small, I wondered how she kept up in such a quick paced business; but looking down into her squinting blue eyes, I could see they held a great deal of strength and power in them.

And why was she looking at me like that? I felt Naked standing there before her, it was totally unnerving.

"You're lucky I don't have to do much. You've given me a beautiful palette to work with." She was circling me like an animal of prey.

"Come have a seat then, Anne will have my head if I don't get this done quickly."

I suddenly wondered how the tiny woman would fare against the rather large Anne. They seemed totally opposite in the size department.

"A man of many words aren't you?" I definitely caught the sarcasm.

"I'm sorry; I'm just taking this all in. I'm Jasper, as you already pointed out; it's nice to meet you." She seemed to find something funny about my reply, because she threw her head back in laughter.

"Such a serious man. I'm Alice; hair, makeup and wardrobe."

I watched her as she began to practically dance around the small space; doing who knows what, with this and that.

She was a beautiful woman. Short black hair; and striking blue eyes. She had alabaster skin, not typical of a southern girl. _She must not be from here; I suppose I should ask her._

"And how do you like working for _Time_? You must travel a great deal in your line of work." She began applying something to my face as she answered me.

"Oh I don't work for Time Magazine. I mean, yes I'm working for them today, but I work for myself I guess you could say."

"I'm not sure I understand." _Just like I don't understand why a grown man needs makeup. _

"Well, hair and makeup, clothes even; they're my passion. I suppose you could call me a freelance makeup artist." She grinned at me as she continued.

"I have a job, because my clients spread the word. I go wherever the wind takes me. Time Magazine just happens to be one my more prestigious connections; but I'm just as happy doing my next door neighbors hair as I am doing this."

I wondered how she could live with so much uncertainty in her life; there was no structure. She didn't know where she'd be working one day to the next, and that seemed to me like a terrible way to live.

"How can you live like that?" I blurted out, and felt instantly bad for saying it.

"Excuse me?"

"What I meant to say was; isn't it hard, never knowing one day to the next what you'll be doing?" I sincerely hoped I hadn't offended her.

"Well of course I have some structure. My clients call months in advance to make appointments with me; and then there are a lot of days where I'll get a random call of fashion distress, and I have to drop everything I'm doing to get there. It's tough work in this business, always someone who could do your job just as well as you could, and I get that. I have to be dependable; otherwise I'll be out of work."

I could see her strength as she spoke; this was no flighty woman. She was strong, and obviously very successful. If I had the time, she's definitely the type of girl I would like to get to know better. I just didn't have time to waste on pursuing a relationship that may or may not work out.

_Yes, best just to keep the small talk going. For all you know she doesn't even live here._

"So what brings you to Atlanta?"

She looked at me disbelievingly and broke out into hysterics.

I'm an idiot.

_She's in Atlanta to do your hair and makeup you moron. _

"Sorry Alice, I wasn't thinking." She gained control of her giggles and answered my idiotic question.

"It's alright, I actually just moved here. I'm originally from Seattle, but I couldn't handle the gloom and doom of another rainy day. I needed more sunshine in my life; I mean look at me, I'm as white as a ghost!"

I laughed along with her, and it was a strange feeling. I've never laughed much with anyone outside my family. Business and pleasure didn't mix, and I was always careful to keep it that way. But this laughter with Alice felt nice, almost therapeutic.

"Well you'll have to come by and see the museum sometime; I'd love to give you a tour."

_Whoa, what did I just say? I don't have time for that I need to do damage control._

"What I meant was, I have a lot of capable staff that could give you a great tour, if you'd like." The big smile on her face faltered slightly.

"I'd like that Jasper; I'll have to see if I can work it into my schedule."

I felt bad for taking that back, I really did; but I just couldn't tie myself down right now, there was so much I was doing.

"Well Jasper, I'm all done here. If you head on back to Anne, she'll direct you where to go next. It was very nice to meet you."

With that, she packed up her things, and walked away. I felt a tug at my heart as her tiny form retreated to the coffee machine. I shouldn't have been so rude, but there wasn't any other way to get out of it. I didn't want her to get her hopes up, only to have me crush them because I couldn't be a typical boyfriend. I didn't have enough of myself to give to a woman right now.

_You made the right decision. _I chanted to myself as I walked over to Anne, and as they took my picture, and as I walked back to my museum.

_Did I make the right decision?_

I was pulled from my thoughts by my cell phone ringing.

"This is Jasper Cullen."

"What a way to greet your father! Don't you look at whose calling before you answer?"

A smile came across my face.

"Hey dad, and no, I don't have time to check who is calling."

"Always in such a hurry boy. You need to slow down and take in the finer things in life. Speaking of finer things, have you found yourself a good woman yet? You know how your mother longs for grandbabies to hold and spoil."

_Here we go; the marriage and baby talk._

"No dad, I'm afraid I'm married to the museum at the moment, there's no time for much else in my life right now." My mind briefly went to Alice's face as I spoke to my dad.

"Well the museum can't give your mother a grandbaby now can it? You need to find yourself a girl, settle down."

"Dad, I just can't have this conversation with you right now. I've been out all morning doing a photo shoot for Time Magazine, and I just barely got back to the office. I honestly have a million things to do. Can your lecture wait?"

"Ah yes, the photo shoot, how did that go?" I couldn't help the smile that formed as I thought of Alice.

"Actually, it was pleasant; but I really do need to go Dad. Give Mom my love will you? I call you soon."

"You can do better than call son; your mother is dying to see you."

"Of course, I'll come out as soon as I have a minute alright? Bye Dad."

I laughed after I set the phone down. These calls from home came regularly; always inquiring after my dating status.

_Let one of my brother's give them grandbabies._

I sat down at my desk, and settled in for another late night of work.

Alice.

That Jasper was infuriating! I was practically over the moon when he offered to show me around the museum, but then he had to go and take it back. Who does that anyway?

Oh he's in big trouble. I've got my sights set on him, and I'll stop at nothing to get what I want.

I, Alice Brandon will have Jasper Cullen wrapped around my little finger, soon.

_**Well, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks again to everyone for reading! I'm astounded by the enthusiastic response that I'm getting! Drop me a line afterwards, and let me know what you thought! Thanks! _

_And also, I need to put it out there in case you were wondering, this story is loosely based on Nora Roberts' "The MacGregor Grooms". Especially Carlisle's character, but the rest will be very different I assure you! _

Ch. 3

Emmett.

There is nothing better than the sound of a thumping bass coming from my pimped out sound system. I'm a big man, and I do everything in my life big.

My ride is big, my house is big, and my night club is not just big, but huge. I own the hottest night club in downtown Atlanta, and I'm proud of it.

A lot of people may think that I got a lot of freebies in life because of Daddy's money, but not my baby. My night club, _Excess,_ was all mine; no handouts from Daddy there. I worked myself ragged to get that place going; and I did it all on my own.

I was bouncing along to my favorite ipod playlist, when my other baby, my Hummer H2 decided to die on me.

"Well Shit." I was only a couple blocks from the club, and I needed to meet some important suppliers there.

It wasn't that I couldn't walk there, but after that meeting, I had a, _ahem, _lunch date with a very lovely red head. There was no way I was going to miss that. I just got back from out of town, and I haven't had a "lunch date" in 4 days. A man's got needs!

There was only one solution to this problem. I needed a mechanic; like now.

_I think I remember my dad telling me about his oh so wonderful mechanic. _

My dad picked up after the first ring.

"Emmett, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you this fine morning?" How my old man always sounded so chipper was beyond me.

"Dad, I'm in a little bit of a bind. See, my car broke down, and I've got a very busy day today. Do you think I could get the number of that mechanic you were telling me about?"

_Is he laughing at me?_

"Of course Emmett, I've got it right here. You're going to love Rosalie, she does amazing work."

"Hang on a minute dad, did you just tell me your mechanic is a woman? You know what, forget it, I'll find somewhere else to go."

"Nonsense Emmett; don't be ridiculous. Rosalie's the best mechanic I've ever been to, I dare say she's the best Atlanta has to offer. Now give her a call, if you don't like her work, I'll personally cover the tab. Now; are you ready for that number?"

"Geez dad, sure know how to get your way don't you? Alright, give me the damn phone number."

"Watch your tongue Emmett, what would your mother think?"

"Yeah sure, whatever you say dad." Everyone knew my dad was known to have a potty mouth whenever my mom wasn't around.

"Now Emmett, don't forget about your dear mother. She's so lonely without you boys around the house. When are you going to come for a visit?"

"Soon Dad, I promise; and thanks for the number, I'll be sure to let you know how it goes."

"Goodbye Emmett, good luck."

"Bye Dad."

Alright now, time to call this woman mechanic. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not sexist or anything like that, I just feel that some jobs are better left to a man's capable hands.

Against my own beliefs, I dialed the number.

"Hale Auto Mechanics, this is Rose; how can I help you?"

Holy sweet mother this girl has the sexiest voice I've ever heard.

"Uh, hey my name is Emmett Cullen; I believe you know my father?"

"Ah yes, Carlisle, one of my favorite customers. What can I do for you Emmett?"

"Well, you see, my Hummer broke down, and I've got meetings all day long. I really need someone to come out and get it fixed; like pronto."

"Okay, umm… most of my mechanics are busy right now, but I've got some spare time. Why don't you tell me where you are, and I'll get over there right away."

_Perfect, I'm going to make my lunch date after all._

After I gave Rosalie my address, I decided that I wanted to see what kind of body belonged to that sexy voice. I called up my assistant manager, and told him that I wasn't going to make it to the meeting with the suppliers.

I was leaning against the front of my car when she pulled up.

I was officially done for.

Not only did she drive a bad ass convertible, but she was probably the sexiest woman I've ever seen in my entire life; and she hadn't even stepped out of the car yet.

And oh boy when she did step out of that car. _The old man's been holding out on me._ That was all I could think. Where had my dad been hiding this goddess?

She had long, golden hair that cascaded down her back in waves. Her face was flawless minus the few freckles that dotted her nose. Her skin was a light golden brown, and her eyes; I've never seen eyes that color before. They were a deep blue/green color; like the Aegean Sea. This woman was the stuff dreams were made of.

Right then and there, I vowed to have this woman.

"Emmett?" I was shaken from my lustful thoughts by that sexy voice.

"Uh, yeah that's me. Thanks for coming on such short notice; I hope I'm not messing up your day."

"Of course not, like I said on the phone; I've got some time. Now, let me see what we're dealing with here."

She popped the hood of my car, and I was in heaven. I would no longer criticize a woman mechanic. This had to be the hottest thing I've ever witnessed, and that's saying a lot.

"Well this doesn't look too bad, just a few loose wires, I can have this taken care of in no time. Are you in a hurry to get somewhere?"

"Uh no, not at all; you just take your time." _Oh yeah, just let me sit back and enjoy the show. If only she was wearing a mini skirt._

This woman was incredible, and I've got to have her.

"Hey Rose, you don't mind if I call you Rose do you?"

"No that's fine." Rosalie's voice was muffled from under the hood.

"So what do you think about joining me for lunch today? I know a great little place, very out of the way."

I jumped a little when she slammed the hood of my car down.

"Pardon me?"

"Lunch, you do eat lunch don't you?"

"Of course I eat lunch. Why are you asking me out?"

"You know, you're a beautiful girl, I'm a _big _handsome man. I think we could hit it off."

A frown came upon my face as Rosalie started laughing, hard.

"You're kidding me right? Do you always tell women what a _big _man you are? Please, if I've given you the wrong idea, I apologize. You going to have to do a little better than that to get me to go out with you."

With that, she got into that glossy sleek convertible and drove away from me, yelling as she went.

"I'll send your dad the bill."

Who was this woman? She just swooped into my life, all blonde and beautiful, and she didn't even bat an eye at my advances.

Oh no, this was not the last time Rosalie Hale would hear from Emmett Cullen.

_Now I really need that lunch date, this woman's got me all riled up. _

_Watch out Rosalie, Big Poppa's comin'._

Rosalie.

The nerve of that jerk! A sexy jerk, but a jerk none the less. As if he could just get in my pants that easily. I've got big plans for Mr. Cullen; Emmett that is.

All those rippling muscles and dimples; _oh yes, Rosie's got to have a taste of those dimples. _

I can't believe Carlisle hasn't introduced me to him sooner.

I'm going to bring the illustrious play boy, Emmett Cullen, to his knees; until he's begging for mercy.

Carlisle.

I can't believe how easy that was. Who knew tinkering with my Emmett's car in the middle of the night could produce such favorable results.

I'm not going to have to intervene much more between Emmett and Rosalie. I'm sure fireworks, good or bad, were going off when they met. I know those two will be able to get things done on their own.

And Jasper, oh that Jasper! He sounded truly befuddled on the phone yesterday. I imagine my little Alice made quite the impression on him. I'll have to keep closer tabs on those two.

Now for the big one; Edward is going to take some serious time and effort on my part. I just hope that the young lady I have for him is up to the task. If they could only just see how perfect they are for one another, and just leave any drama out of it; my life would be so much easier.

I'm afraid it's not going to be that simple though. Knowing my Edward, he'll over think things to the point of insanity.

Esme and I are going to have to closely watch this one. I just hope it doesn't backfire.

_**Well, that's Emmett!! Next is Edward. Let me know what you thought! Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Seriously, I love all you guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews and support, it makes me so happy, and want to write faster! You'll have to forgive me though if I don't get this chapter out as quickly as the others, I always have this NEED to get Edward just right. _

_Much love to everyone on Twilighted, you girls rock hard. I'm astounded at the response my story has gotten there!! I love you all!!_

_Of course a VERY big thank you to vjgm! _

_And here we go…_

_**All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer, I'm just playing with her characters for a while.**_

Edward.

I'm not suited for big city life. I always knew it, but walking around Paris tonight confirmed it. The commotion of the city was too much for me. I needed things less cluttered, and anyone who knows me can see that's how I live my life.

Alone.

Content.

Simple.

Well, that's how I live my personal life. When it comes to the professional side, there's nothing simple about it. I travel the world giving concerts, playing with symphonies, recording solo pieces for other music artists. I love what I do, and wouldn't change it for the world.

I've become independently wealthy, no handouts from mom and dad. My brother's; Jasper and Emmett have as well. My parents taught us well; they never wanted us to become dependent on them. From a young age they taught us to work, to go after what we wanted with everything we had.

Most people thought I was crazy when I told them I was going to be a pianist.

"Where's the money in that?" They'd say.

"At least you'll always have mom and dad to fall back on."

"Well when that doesn't work out, what's next?"

I showed them all. Walking around Paris in my tux, tie slightly undone; I just finished another concert at the 'Palais Garnier', I couldn't help but laugh out loud at all the non believers.

I immediately sobered as I thought of my parents; the two people in the world who never doubted me. They supported all of us in everything we did, never questioning, always encouraging. That was love, the only love I needed.

It wasn't that I hadn't thought about romantic love; I definitely had.

Yet every time those thoughts came into my head, I drove them out with one word; complicated. Love was complicated, and distracting, and unpredictable. Those three words said something to me; steer clear.

As I walked down the Champs Elysees, I glanced into several of the shop windows. I briefly glanced into a small art gallery, and stopped in my tracks.

It was a painting, and it was beautiful. I'd never seen anything like it. It was one lone tree at sunrise, and the entire painting was done only in shades of red, orange and yellow. Looking at it, I felt that it described me, and who I was. I had to have it.

I walked in to the shop and attempted to tell the shop keeper, in my best broken French, that I wanted the painting. He chuckled at me, and started speaking English.

"No worries boy, we can speak your language."

"Thank you sir; now can you tell me about that painting in the window?" The old man smiled when I spoke of it.

"Yes of course; come, let's go see it." We walked to the front of the store, and he took the painting from the window, and set it on an easel not too far from where I was standing.

"I bought this painting on a recent trip to the States. It's stunning isn't it? The way the colors all blend together to bring this one single tree into focus. I, like you, couldn't help myself when I saw it. I bought it, and brought it back to my shop, hoping to give someone as much joy as it has brought to me since I've had it."

I could tell how much emotion this painting evoked in this man, and I guessed that he loved it as much, if not more than I did.

"And what about the artist; Is it someone I would have heard of?"

"No, no, I don't think so. At least I had never heard of her; the name is Marie Charles. After I bought the painting, I searched for more of her work, but couldn't find any."

"I'm afraid I haven't heard of her either; but I must have this painting. Would you hate me if I took it off your hands?"

"Of course not; it's been brightening up my gallery for weeks now. I'm glad that it will have a permanent home."

I walked out of the gallery with a smile on my face. This painting would hang where I could see it always, right above my beloved piano.

The plane ride home was long, but I was able to catch up on some much needed sleep. I ended up walking around Paris all night after I took my new painting to my hotel suite. I felt alive inside; and I knew it was from the feelings that coursed through me from seeing that beautiful work of art.

For once in my life, I enjoyed the city. I watched people, ate delicious food, and saw all the sights that I never really took the time to _see _before. I looked at them for what they were, great pieces of art for all of us to enjoy.

Now I was simply exhausted, and ready to go home.

Home was a large house, tucked away into some of the prettiest scenery Georgia had to offer. I had acquired a large piece of land, where there was a small lake, and beautiful trees all around. I couldn't wait to get home to it; knowing that in the fall air, the leaves will have started changing colors. It was my favorite time of year.

Of course I would have to see my parents before I went home; my mother practically demanded it of me. She was always complaining that I was gone far too much for her liking.

After I landed, I turned on my cell phone to listen to my messages. There was only one.

"Edward son; could you be a dear and go into town to pick up something for your mother? Here's the address…"

My parents were getting old. Who called it "going into town" anymore? I did have to laugh though, because my father seemed to be even more old fashioned than most.

I also laughed at the irony as I pulled up to yet another art gallery. This one was quite a bit larger than the tiny shop I had just been to in Paris, but it was an art gallery all the same.

I walked inside and took a look around before I got my mother's order. I was confident that none of these pieces was as brilliant as the painting I had just purchased.

"Can I help you?" A soft voice floated over the air to me. I turned to see an exquisite pair of large brown eyes looking at me.

What? Just because I prefer to be alone, doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view every once in a while.

"Oh, right. I'm here to pick up an order for my mother; Esme Cullen."

She gasped a little.

"Of course! Let me get it for you. Carlisle told me someone would be coming in to get it today."

"You know my father?"

"Well, yes and no. He's been friends with my dad since they were in college or something like that. I've only met him a handful of times, but he seems like a wonderful man."

I wondered why my dad had never mentioned this beautiful little brunette to me before. It seems like he's always trying to set me up with someone; and this girl was quite possibly the prettiest of them all. She had creamy white skin, with just a touch of red from the sun on her cheeks. She had very straight, long mahogany hair that glittered with hints of red and gold under the light. If I could, I would frame her and put her right next to the picture that I just bought.

"Here you go Mr. Cullen. And just so you know, I believe it is a surprise for your mother; so don't go and ruin anything."

"No of course not," I chuckled.

"I do have a question for you though, I was wondering if you had any pieces here by a Marie Charles?"

The coffee that this young woman was drinking was suddenly all over me.

"What? Oh my! Excuse me, I'm so sorry. I think it must have gone down the wrong tube." She was bright red.

"Umm, what did you say that name was?"

"Marie Charles. Have you heard of her?"

She was mumbling something under her breath.

" I was just in Paris and bought a painting be Marie Charles. I was just hoping to maybe see more of her work."

"PARIS! What on earth…? Mr. Cullen you'll have to forgive me, I think I've had too much coffee this morning. Paris huh? How lucky for you to get to go there."

"It's Edward please, and I really do need to be going. If you could just contact me if you see any artwork by Miss Charles come through, I would be so grateful."

I gave her my card. I was quite annoyed at the girl for not answering my question. She seemed to be bordering insane.

"Edward, yes. I'm so sorry for how I'm acting, but I'll let you know if I uh, see any of her artwork. Tell your father hello for me will you?"

"Oh, and my name is Bella if you ever need anything."

I knew that smile. That was the smile of a woman who knew I had money and wanted a piece of it. A little too sincere of a smile if you ask me.

"Thank you for your help Bella, and I'll be sure and tell my father I saw you."

Driving to my parent's house, I suddenly burst out laughing at that poor woman in the art gallery. She was crazy; beautiful, but crazy.

_I'll certainly enjoy telling my dad and brother's about this._

Bella.

I'm mortified.

I'm an idiot.

How could I act so stupidly?

I thought I was doing an amazing job at keeping my composure when the sexiest man alive walked into my art gallery.

Yes it's my art gallery, not full of my art, but I still own it.

And wow, Edward Cullen. What an amazing piece of art he is. I knew Carlisle had sons; and I should have figured they'd be gorgeous. I've seen pictures of Carlisle when he was in college, and boy was he a looker.

The apples really don't fall too far from the tree do they?

And he bought my art? In Paris? What the hell was my art doing in Paris?

Every painting I have ever painted is safe and sound in the spare bedroom of my apartment.

_Every painting but two. _

_Charlie._

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the phone.

"Hello, this is Le Petit Gallery; Bella speaking."

"Isabella, it's Carlisle. How are you?"

"Oh hello Carlisle. I'm doing very well; in fact your son just left with the package for Esme."

"That's wonderful to hear; thank you for taking care of that for me Bella. I do have a bit of a problem though. You see, your father has something of mine that I need, and I'm wondering if you might be able to bring it out to me. "

"Of course Carlisle, whatever you need. I can come by later today if you'd like?"

"Oh no, not today; but I am having a small gathering tomorrow night, just a few close friends. I would love it if your father could be there. How about you bring it tomorrow, and bring Charlie with you as well. I've already spoken to him about what I need, so he can just bring it with him."

"Are you sure Carlisle? Why don't you just have my father bring it out? I wouldn't want to intrude on your evening."

"Nonsense Isabella, you and Charlie are practically family. You both will come; and bring your appetite, Esme's cooking!"

"Sure thing Carlisle, I'll see you tomorrow night then. What time would you like us there?"

"6:00 should be perfect, see you tomorrow Isabella."

I didn't even have time to say goodbye before he hung up the phone.

_Sometimes he can be so odd. _

_Hmm… Maybe Edward will be at the 'gathering' tomorrow?_

Carlisle. 

It's all working out. Little does Isabella know that she's the item I need from Charlie.

Oh yes, Charlie is in on the plan too. We've been plotting together from the beginning. We always knew that Isabella would go tone of my boys, we just had to figure out which one that was. Edward was the obvious choice.

Now to call my dear Aunt, she and her God Daughter should definitely receive and invitation to this little impromptu soiree I'm having.

Oh, and I better tell Esme we'll be having guests.

_**Alrighty, the stage is set for all our couples! We can finally get into the story! Thanks to everyone for sticking this out with me. And I promise this isn't going to be a really long drawn out thing, I'm not that good at thinking up enough interesting things! Ha ha!**_

_**Review Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry this has taken a bit to get out. I was watching someone's children all weekend. You know who you are!!!! Plus, I got Guitar Hero 4, and have been playing, LOTS!!!! And I got a new stereo installed in my car, and blah, blah, blah… so, those are my excuses! Thanks for being patient!_

_A VERY BIG thanks to vjgm… she's all sorts of awesome!!!_

_**All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer, I'm just playing with her characters. **_

Carlisle.

It is all going to plan. All three of my sons have made contact with their targets, and it couldn't have gone better if I planned it myself. Well, I did plan it myself, but that's beside the point.

Now we're having an impromptu get together at my home tonight, and I couldn't be happier.

Bella will be attending with Charlie.

My Aunt and her God Daughter Alice will be here as well.

And I think my car just might have to have a minor emergency on my way home from work; then I'll invite dear Rosalie to stay for dinner. What kind of host would I be if I didn't invite her to stay?

My sons will all be here of course, they wouldn't dare upset their mother by letting all her hard work go to waste.

And naturally, there's no need to tell them that the party is being catered; because Esme about had my head when I told her she needed to cook for a large group coming the very next evening.

Yes, everything is going wonderfully.

Imagine my surprise when I got a very interesting phone call from Emmett.

"Hey dad, how are you?"

"Emmett! I'm doing wonderful. You're mother and I can't wait to see you tonight."

"Right tonight, umm… I have to ask you something about tonight."

"Please don't tell me you're backing out; your mother would be heartbroken."

"No of course not; I just hoped that it would be alright if I brought a date."

_Oh no, not another one of his 'friends'._

"Dad, are you there?"

"Yes, yes; I'm here. Now you know it's only supposed to be a small gathering. I don't know if Esme was planning on any more guests than we already invited."

_He's not getting away from Rosalie that easily._

"Well, I'm sure you could make an exception for Rosalie."

_What was that?_

"Uh, what was that son?"

"You know Rosalie, your mechanic. Yeah, uh, well, she's really hot dad. You failed to mention that to me when you gave me her number."

_Praise the heavens, he's not an idiot after all!_

"Well of course we could make an exception for Rosalie. I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind one more guest. The more the merrier they always say."

"I gotta go dad, I'll see you and mom tonight."

_Well isn't that something? I knew those two wouldn't need much help. If only I could say the same for Edward and Jasper. _

*************

Edward.

Another one of my dad's famous 'gatherings'. That word only meant one thing to me. My dad shoving girls in my face, willing me to date one of them.

They were all the same; money grabbing skanks who didn't know the first thing about love, or trust. There had been a time when I wanted all of that; a family and a wife to spoil.

Not anymore.

All it took was one bad experience for me to see the light. When it came to me and girls, they were only after one thing; no not sex, money.

Our family had money, and a lot of it. Each of us boys had made our own small fortunes; add that on top of mom and dad's sizable trust funds, and we were worth more than most women could fathom. Honestly though, the money didn't matter to me; as long as I was doing what I loved, and had my family.

Of course I loved the benefits of having extra money to spend, it made life a whole lot easier. I just couldn't believe that there was someone out there who felt the same. If there was, I'd never met her.

I pulled up to the house just as Emmett was getting out of his oversized car with a gorgeous blonde.

_Here we go again, Emmett must have brought his 'dinner date' with him tonight._

"Edward, brother! Long time no see. Come over here and meet Rosie."

_Rosie? What is she a hooker? He must have gotten a date from an escort service again. I don't blame him, at least it will keep dad off his back about getting married._

"Hi Rosie, I'm Edward."

Rosie proceeded to smack my brother in the back of the head.

_Huh, this chicks a fiery one isn't she?_

"Please excuse Emmett; he must not have heard me tell him 20 times in the car to call me Rosalie; it's nice to meet you Edward. Emmett has told me nothing about you."

I threw my head back and laughed. This girl was unbelievable; she was no hooker, just someone who might be able to give Emmett a run for his money."

"Tell me _Rosalie; _how did you and my brother meet?"

Emmett chose this moment to chime in. "That's a long story really, how about we talk about it later. Come on Rosie, let's go inside."

_Smack._

"Alright, alright, I get it. Rosalie, would you care to join me in the house?"

"I'd love to Emmett."

_This girl was gold. I wonder how long Em can hold on to her._

I followed Emmett and Rosalie inside, and discovered that we were probably the last ones to get here. For once my father was true to his word, it actually was a small gathering; and my eyes were immediately drawn to a petite brunette in the corner of the room.

_What is she doing here? _

And then I got it. My dad was trying to set me up.

Oh no; not this time dad.

This meant that she was just as I feared, after my money. We'll see if I can do her a favor, and not give her any false hope. I don't like to be mean, but my father is being delusional if he thinks I'm going to date her.

I saw Jasper over at the bar, and went to join him for a drink. He and I were definitely on the same page; I wonder which girl is destined for Jasper?

"Jasper, you read my mind." I threw my arm around his shoulder as I came up behind him.

"Dad got one for you too huh?"

"Yeah, the brunette over there in the corner. How about you?"

"The tiny girl over by Aunt Elizabeth. It's hard to see her though; Aunt Liz is blocking the view."

_If I didn't know any better, I would guess Jasper was distraught by that fact._

"Well then, here's to another long night making small talk." I raised my glass to Jasper just as Emmett and Rosalie decided to join us.

"Jasper, brother! Let me introduce you to Rosie…"

_Smack_

"…I mean Rosalie. Rosalie, this is my other brother Jasper. He's the oldest of the three."

Jasper looked at me briefly with raised eyebrows; he must have caught on to the fact that Rosalie was a force to be reckoned with, and exactly what Emmett needed.

"It's nice to meet you Rosalie. Tell me; how was Emmett fortunate enough to have you join him this evening?"

Cue Emmett. "That's not important…"

Cue Rosalie. _Smack._

"I'd love to tell you how we met Jasper. You see, Emmett was in quite a bind yesterday; his car broke down. Your father Carlisle happens to be one of my best customers, and gave Emmett here my number."

_It's all making sense now; Emmett's embarrassed. _

"Why Rosalie, are you saying that you are a mechanic, and fixed my dear brother's car?" I was laying it on pretty thick.

"Why yes Edward, that's exactly what I'm saying. Your brother here needed little old me to come and fix his car."

I love this girl; too bad I couldn't find someone like her.

"Alright everyone, laugh all you want. I Emmett, do not know how to fix my car. But no worries, now I've got my little Rosie, I mean Rosalie to help me out with that."

Emmett just about got another whack to the head, but thankfully caught himself.

"And what praytell, are two handsome young men doing here alone at the bar? Shouldn't you have dates as well?" Rosalie asked the million dollar question.

"If it were up to my father, we would have dates; but no t to worry. See the brunette over in the corner there? Yes, my father has strategically brought her here this fine evening to parade her in front of me."

(Now, if I were a smart man, I would have registered the panicked looks on Rosalie and Jasper's faces, but I didn't and made the biggest ass of myself imaginable.)

"They're all the same, the women my father picks for me. Money grabbing girls who expect me to spoil them the rest of their lives. I've already got this one pegged; a struggling artist, aching for some money to start her career. I'm not falling for it."

Everyone was silent.

Everyone was staring at me.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me and my face fell. I could feel the heat creeping up my neck.

I turned slowly to see my mother, and father; arms linked with said brunette who looked about ready to die.

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit. _

"Excuse me Carlisle, I…umm."

And then she turned and left.

I'm an ass.

My father was glaring at me with a murderous expression on his face.

My mother was giving me the look; the look that cut me up inside and shredded me until there was nothing left.

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were trying to look at something else; but I could see it written across their faces.

Edward's an ass.

Then my mother spoke; if I thought the look would kill me, this had me six feet under.

"Edward, I'm so disappointed."

Then she walked away from me.

"EDWARD! What the hell is wrong with you? How could you treat her that way? Charlie Swan's daughter, my roommate and best friend; how could you do that to her? To me?"

And he was gone, leaving me standing there; mouth half open and eyes wide.

_Charlie Swan. The Charlie Swan with more money that even I could fathom._

I was trying to process this information when I felt it, and oh how I deserved it. I deserved infinitely worse.

_Whack._

"I can't believe you Edward; how could you be so insensitive? I hope you're planning on making it up to her. Come on Emmett, I don't feel thirsty anymore."

"That's my girl. You should listen to her Edward, she knows what she's talking about."

Then they were gone, leaving me with Jasper.

"I don't know what to say Edward; I can see from the look on your face that you feel awful. I actually for once agree with Emmett; you should listen to Rosalie. Make it up to her Edward. If anyone can do it it's you, but good luck; you're sure going to need it."

Now I'm alone. Still standing there with my mouth half open and my eyes opened wide.

_What have I done? When did I become so jaded that I stopped treating people like human beings?_

I had some serious life evaluation to do. I was going to make it up to her, if it took the rest of my life; I vowed to make it up to her.

_Her. I don't even know her name. _

_Man I'm an ass._

_**Don't hate me! It's all part of the story!!!! Thanks for reading though, and once again, sorry it took a little while to get out! **_

_**Let me know what you think!!!**_


End file.
